


Joyful

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: It was a different feeling being with them all, one that Minerva didn't mind at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joyful prompt I done on tumblr

For a long time the only kind of joy that Minerva knew, or recognized was the joy of hurting someone else; To make someone else’s life a living hell and seeing them give up, knowing that she was the strongest. That was all that mattered to her, as well in making sure Sabertooth was the best, one that people would be afraid of.

That was all that mattered.

At least that was what she believed.

Even now after being accepted back into the guild she once terrorized, being treated like normal instead of a volcano that was about to irrupt. Even now with the cat, Lector’s head on her lap fallen asleep during the party as she sat and watched everyone. Her chest and heart feeling heavy, it was almost like she was watching a movie, or reading a book.

Such a scene was something Minerva never knew that could exist.

And this, she knew, was all that mattered.


End file.
